A number of prior art references describe crutch tips and related walking aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,029 discloses a crutch tip assembly having a crutch tip base with a laterally protruding lip adjacent a base bottom surface and a resilient boot having the shape of a rocker. The boot defines a mounting cavity for snugly receiving the base bottom surface and the lip for holding the boot on the base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,533 and 5,713,382 teach an improved walking aid tip that is easy to use and provides for better support on smooth or slippery surfaces. The tip combines the features of an enlarged base for better stability on sand and gravel, a combination of convex and flat base to provide support for the user when the walking aid is positioned at a wide variety of angles with the ground surface, an enlarged rigid support member that entirely covers and supports the rubber base so that the cane is less apt to wobble, a socket, a threaded screw and a threaded screw hole to allow for easy installation of the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,703 relates to a cane that has a tip at its bottom end in the shape of a hemispherical shell. The cane is for the use of a visually handicapped person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,850 is for a crutch tip assembly comprising a solid base having substantially vertical side surfaces and outwardly, downwardly tapered front and rear surfaces with convex bottom surface forming an approximate arc elongated in a direction approximately parallel to the side surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,745, an adjustable crutch includes upper and lower assemblies which are slidably interconnected with one another and constructed of hollow aluminum pipes; or tubing, interconnected by glass or fiber-reinforced nylon members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,547 is for a walking assist device includes an elongate shaft having an adjustable length, a handle detachably connected to a proximal end of the elongate shaft, and a curved elongate base that matingly engages a distal end of the elongate shaft.
A deficiency of the embodiments in these prior art references is their lack of ability to balance mobility, walking steadiness and prevent tripping.